Items
This page is a list of items found in Growtopia. Audio Items Decorative tiles which play audio when interacted with. Sound/Ambiance: Toilet • Bathtub • Rubber Ducky • Cannon • Bubble Wrap • Stove • Dice Block • Torch • Science Station • Cow • Fountain • Tiki Torch • Zombie Jammer Music: Boombox • Disco Ball • Note Block • Music Box • Robot Wants Dubstep • Victrola • Olmec Head • Military Radio • Hula Bobblehead • Campfire • Jack O' Lantern • GHX Speaker • Flatscreen TV • Calliope • Pineapple Guardian • Old-Timey Radio Equipment Clothing items which can be worn on your player's character. Note: Some of the items are not available to normal players. Hair: Red Hair • Brown Hair • Spikey Hair • Blonde Bombshell • Hot Head • Long Black Hair • Long Blonde Bangs • Purple Mohawk • Messy Brown Hair • Long Brown Hair • Pigtails • Grey Hair Bun • Hibiscus Hair • Lokster Hair • Combover • Showgirl Headdress • Shocking Hair • Flat-top • Ginger Hair Bun • Cultist Hood • Afro • Cardboard Box • Platinum Blonde Hair • Kansas Curls • Creepy Hair • Ponytail • Farmgirl Hair • Caveman Hair • Cavewoman Hair • Cosmic Hair • Crazy Purple Hair • Green Pageboy • Pink Pageboy • Malevolent Hair • Pink Hair • Seafoam Hair • Aqua Hair • Pineapple Hair • Slick Black Hair • Slimy Green Hair • Combover • Rainbow Wig • Black Braids • Ponytail Hat: Baseball Cap • Top Hat • Ski Cap • Red Riding Hood • Brainwave Capacitor • TV Head • Fairy Crown • Froghat • Rooster Hat • Santa Hat • Rainbow Wig • Pirate Hat • Viking Helmet • Chef Hat • Space Helmet • Fedora • Dame's Fedora • Flapper Headband • Bunny Ears • Leprechaun Hat • Phonecats Hat • Turtle Hat • Wizard Hat • Witch Hat • Merlin Hat • Funk Wizard Hat • Cursed Wizard Hat • Meow Ears • Sombrero • Fiesta Sombrero • Lucky Pinata Hat • Unlucky Pinata Hat • Stinky Bucket • Straw Hat • Enhanced Intellect • Cowboy Hat • Knight Helmet • Dominatus Moderateus • Ringmaster Hat • Elf Hat • Bunny Ears • Black Beret • Old-Timey Hat • Outback Hat • Antler Hat • Fruity Hat • Party Hat • Steampunk Top Hat • Doompunk Top Hat • Baseball Cap • Silk Turban • Pink Fedora • Gat • Moose Cap Face: Tony's Tiger Mask • Spiritfire Mask • Barky's Mask • Shades • Cyclopean Visor • Biker Stache • Shallot Mustache • X-Ray Specs • Gold-Rimmed Glasses • Big Glasses • Burglar Mask • White Beard • Snorkel • Monocle • Eyepatch • Hoop Earrings • Cigar • Blue Headband • Bunny Mask • Orange Beard • Baneful Mask • GrowBeats Headphones • Iron Mask • Desperado Mustache • Gambler's Visor • Jens Beard • Zeta Reticulant Mask • Sproingy Eyes • Ze Goggles • Red Bones • War Paint • Face Bandana • Clown Nose • Vampire Fangs • Hockey Mask • Mummy Mask • Skull Mask • Focused Eyes • Scrub Mask • Bushy Beard • Ponytail • Sabertooth Growtopian • Glowing Nose • Party Horn • Party Glasses • Black-Rimmed Glasses • 3D Glasses • Ninja Mask • Flaming Skull Mask • Makeup •Pacifier •Techno Visor Shirt: Green Shirt • Tuxedo • Green Blouse • Purple Bikini Top • Red Coat • Fairy Dress • Referee Shirt • Santa Vest • Saturday Night Vest • Ninja Vest • Checkered Pajamas • Tie Dyed Shirt • Lovely Pink Dress • Tan Shirt • Apron • Plate Mail • Pinstripe Suit • Flapper Dress • Red Sportsball Jersey • Pastel Suit • Leprechaun Suit • Wizard's Robe • Worthless Rags • Poncho • Flamenco Dress • Lab Coat • Combat Vest • Showgirl Top • Solorien On Fire • Overalls • Tony's Tiger Suit • Sheriff's Vest • Corset • Yellow Hanbok Top • Purple Hanbok Top • Green Hanbok Top • Plain White Tee • Space Suit • Vamp Vest • Cultist Robe • Scrub Top • Candy Striper Uniform • Happy Sun Shirt • Blue Sun Shirt • Sabertooth-Skin Toga • Fuzzy Bikini Top • Buckskin Jacket • Party Vest • Ducky Pajama Top • Wetsuit Top • Puffy Orange Jacket • Ringmaster Suit • Doompunk WaistCoat Pants: Jeans • Sexy Boxers • Black Pants • Green Skirt • Purple Thong • Fairy Skirt • Santa Pants • White Bellbottoms • Ninja Tights • Fishnet Stockings • Diaper • Cargo Shorts • Poodle Skirt • Pinstripe Pants • Red Sweatpants • Pastel Pants • Green Pants • Hammer Pants • Showgirl Leggings • Women's Swimsuit • Men's Swimsuit • Layer Cake Dress • Pink Hanbok • Yellow Hanbok Pants • Purple Hanbok Pants • Green Hanbok Pants • Clown Pants • Space Pants • Scrub Pants • Candy Striper Skirt • Fuzzy Bikini Bottom • Buckskin Pants • Party Pants • Golden Diaper • Ducky Pajama Pants • Wetsuit Pants • Diamond Diaper • Muddy Pants • Acid-Washed Skinny Jeans • Flower Sarong • Camo Pants • Carrot Pants • Crystal Skirt Hand: Briefcase • Sword • Just One Boxing Glove • Pickaxe • Fairy Wand • Flashlight • Diamond Ring • Lollipop • Heartbow • Spatula • Tommygun • Blue Wristband • Wicker Basket • Elvish Longbow • Golden Sword • Baseball Bat • Growtopia Lunchbox • Headsman's Axe • Cybernetic Arm • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Red Growsaber • Black Growsaber • Green Growsaber • Blue Growsaber • Flamesaber • Double Growsaber • Calf Leash • Chick Leash • Piglet Leash • Butterfly Leash • Pitchfork • Dragon Hand • Reanimator Remote • Death Ray • Destructo Ray • Tumbleweed Attractor • Six Shooter • Parasol • Hand Scythe • Foam Finger • Zorbnik Leash • Black Cat Leash • Familiar Leash • Sonar Bracelet • Bride Of Reanimator Remote • Magnifying Glass • Retro Magnifying Glass • Caveman Club • Mini Mammoth Leash • Yeonnalligi • Ice Dragon Hand • Polar Bear Leash • Mini Growtopian • Golden Pickaxe • Golden Heartbow • Atomic Shadow Scythe • Puppy Leash - Puddy Leash • Lion Taming Whip • The One Ring • Ring Of Force • Ring of Winds • Ring of Wisdom • Gemini Ring • Fistful Of Ring • Heavenly Scythe • Comet Unicorn Bracelet • HeartBreaker Hammer • Fiesta Dragon • Skeletal Dragon Claw • Carrot Sword • Pineapple Kite • Summer Kite • Heat Bow Back: Fairy Wings • Jetpack • Sack O' Joy • Heroman Cape • Angel Wings • Backpack • Bunny Tail • Crimson Eagle Wings • Play Wings • Ripper Wings • Seil's Magic Orbs • Dragon Tail • Astronaut Pack • Vampire Cape • Devil Wings • Golden Angel Wings • Bubble Wings • Parrot Wings • Crystal Cape • Diamond Wings • Blazing Electro Wings • Orbs of Elixir • Crystal Wings • Teeny Angel Wings • Da Vinci Wings • Cape of Shadows • Devil Tail Feet: Brown Shoes • Boots • Patent Leather Shoes • Ruby Slippers • Fairy Slippers • Asbestos Boots • Ninja Slippers • Peg Leg • Monster Feet • Stinky Socks • Air Robinsons • Hippie Sandals • Leprechaun Shoes • Tiny Horsie • Pleiadian Star Ship • Little Red Corvette • Zombie-Stompin' Boots • Swim Fins • Dear John Tractor • Stick Horse • Tiny Appaloosa • Cowboy Boots • Clown Shoes • Moon Boots • StarBoard • Growboard • Blue Star Shoes • Avenie Golden Horse • Golden Air Robinsons • Diamond Rocket Shoes • Party Socks • Riding Meteorite • Pink Cadillac* Skeletal HorsieGolden Air Robinsons • Ice Horse Consumables Items which a player can use on themselves or another player to some effect. Devil Horns • Golden Halo • Blueberry • Grow Spray Fertilizer • Freeze Wand • Fire Wand • Curse Wand • Das Red Balloon • Mud Glob • Valentine • Candy Heart • Perfume • Blueberry Pie • Duct Tape • Lucky Clover • Green Beer • Rotten Egg • Cuddly Bunny • Psychotic Bunny • Apple • Habanero Pepper • Pinata Whistle • Ban Wand • Rabbit's Foot • Flipping Coin • G-Virus • Antidote • Bubble Gum • Ultra Grow Spray • Deluxe Grow Spray • World key • Wolf Whistle •Wolf WhistleGhost Jar • Ghost-In-A-Jar Miscellaneous Items which do not fit in any of the above categories. Fist • Wrench • UPDATE_STORE • Letter • Inviso-block • Profile • Legendary Orb • Recycle Tool • Gems • Growtoken • Magic Egg • Devil Wing Fragment Alaskan King Crab Discontinued Items which were removed or never made it into the game. Nyan Hat • Taco Dog • A Burglar Moderator/Developer items Items exclusive only to Moderators or Developers * Solsascarf/Baugette scarf * Aimster's Nightmare * LOKSTER Hair * Demonic Horns * Heroman Cape * Possesed Witch Hat * Dark Cult Hood * Genuine Rings * Solorien on Fire * Rushboard * Kuma-Boshi * Bunny Suit * Owlbeard * Shadow Wolf Leash * Jens Beard * Burning Face * meow Ears * Red Bones * Evil Space Helmet * Seil's Magic Orbs * Green Dragon Mask * Tony's Tiger Mask and Tony's Tiger Suit * Play Wings * Frosty Hair * Atomic Shadow Scythe * Super logo-MightyBOOSH Player Exclusive * Phonecats Hat Category:Items